It's like the other way in reverse!
by Midnight Reverist
Summary: Kira applies as the vicepresident and Athrun is the president.Extreme turbulence are present at the beginning of his job.Things are different,no Bloody Valentine, no war. KL, AC
1. Chapter 1

**It's like the other way… in reverse…**

Summary: This story may sound weird coming from me, but it's just one of my fantasies. Since it cannot and will never ever happen to me, I'll just let the Gundam SEED Destiny Characters have all the fun. Coordinators, mobile suits and newtypes exist here even if this may be an AU. Primary characters here are Ninmei (OC), Miaka (OC), Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Murrue, Neo/Mwu, Shinn, Luna, Rey, Meyrin and a lot of other OC and GSD characters. Please review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in the middle of Onogoro…

"Cagalli, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Kira asked.

"Of course we are! This is my nth time here!" Cagalli yelled.

"Nth time? If you're talking about being here without a driver, I guess the n would be 1."

"Shut up, Kira! I know exactly where we're going!"

"Then tell me…"

"Well, I uh… what's the name of that building again? I forgot…"

"Oh my…" Kira applauded in mockery, "you have an excellent sense of direction, princess!"

"Stop mocking me, Kira! And don't call me princess!"

"Hey! Relax!"

"How can I relax? We're lost!"

"I thought you said you KNEW exactly where we were going…"

"I change my mind! Now, I don't know!"

"Chill out, sis. We're right in front of the building you were talking about." Kira points up. Cagalli read the name in front of the lobby.

"Spectron? Oh, right. The computer company-thingie."

"Well, yeah. What are we supposed to be doing here anyway?"

"A job."

"JOB? You're applying for a job? How can you do that? You can't even finish the paperworks at your office!"

"Idiot! It's a job for you!"

"Me? Why? I don't need a job."

"Yes, you do."

"We don't have the requirements! I don't even have a photo!"

"Relax, I have everything under control." An evil green appeared on her face.

"Stop smiling like that, you're freaking me out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the building's 20th floor…

"Cagalli, what the heck did you eat? You're meeting up with the president! Shouldn't we just submit an application at the ground floor?"

"Can it, Kira! I know what I'm doing."

Then, the secretary entered the waiting room.

"The president will see you now."

"Let's go, Kira." Cagalli pulled Kira by the ear.

"Oww…Let go!"

They entered the president's office. It didn't look very different from Cagalli's office, except for the 31" television. In front of the screen, they saw a blue haired man around the same age as theirs, playing video games.

"I thought we came to see the president?" Cagalli asked the secretary.

"Ma'am, he IS the president."

"What? At his age? No way!"

Upon hearing this, the president paused his game and talked to the visitors.

"Hello there. I'm Athrun Zala." He stretched his hand to shake.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." She accepted the offer.

"Oh, princess. What brings you here?"

"A job."

"A job?"

"Yes."

"For you?"

"No, for him." Points to Kira who was currently playing Athrun's paused game.

"Why did you have to bring him here personally? Is he a criminal sentenced to public service?"

"Worse…" Kira interrupted, "…I'm her brother."

"What!" Athrun's jaw dropped.

"It's true, I'm her brother. I'm Kira, Kira Yamato." he resumed the game.

"Yamato? And Attha? How can you be siblings?"

"Biological…" Cagalli answered.

"I understand…" Athrun paused for a bit, "so, what kind of job does he want?"

"Anything with programming in it… but if you ask me, he's a good tester. He can finish RPG's within an hour."

"That's impossible…"Athrun's jaw dropped again.

Then, Kira approached them.

"Hey, Mr.President, do you have any more games? I'm done."

Athrun looked at the huge screen and his eyes widened in shock as the end credits of the game were rolling.

"See? What did I tell you?" Cagalli smiled, proving herself correct.

"Alright. I believe you…"

"So, you'll give him a job?"

"Yeah, yeah… Any job he wants." Athrun sighed.

"Heard that Kira? You get the job of your choice."

"Heard 'ya, sis. Is he sure about that? Will he go against my decision?"

"Kira…" Athrun said, "…I'm sure about it. I won't go against your decision."

"Very well then, I want to be the… vice-president!"

"What! That's not how it works!" Athrun yelled at Kira.

"You said I could choose ANYTHING!" Kira yelled back at him.

"That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"It doesn't matter. You said you won't go against my decision."

"What if I decided to go against it? What would you do?"

"Being the brother of the princess, that kinda makes me prince. And by my authority, I will strip you of your business permit." Kira grinned.

"You can't! I'll sue you! That's abuse of authority!" Athrun reasoned.

"And you're discriminating. Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I can't be the vice-president, right?"

"Grr… Yamato, someday, I'm gonna get you…" nerves popped on Athrun's head.

"You know, Athrun, you're starting to sound like my sister."

"Kira! What's that supposed to mean?" Cagalli yelled at Kira.

"Nothing!"

_to be continued…_

**A/N:**

Chapter one is up and chapter two is on its tail. Right now, I have no ideas what will happen next, so please review and give me some ideas on the story. See you next chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, this chapter occurs the day after the incident at Athrun's office. R&R Please!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Athrun takes Kira to his new office where everything was arranged like Kira requested.

"Listen, Kira. If you were not the brother of the princess, I would have kicked you out of here."

"Tough luck, Mr. President. Whether you like it or not, I AM her brother." Kira crossed his arms and took a seat at his desk.

"I know. She's so unlucky to have you as her brother."

"And I'm so unlucky to have her as my sister."

"Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"For one, she has the worst sense of direction as far as I know. Second, she has the world's hottest temper. You could probably boil water when you're standing 5 feet away from her."

"Come on, Kira. I'm sure she's not THAT bad."

"You're defending her? Well, I better start calling you the Miracle Guy."

"Miracle Guy?"

"Yup. For the first time in ORB's history, someone actually fell for her… and it's none other than Mr. Zala!"

"What?" Athrun's face turned from human-color to Ferrari-color.

"And now your face is red. You can't deny the obvious, Mr.Zala."

"I am not denying nor am I affirming your accusations… and stop calling me Zala. I'm Athrun. A-T-H-R-U-N!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to yell, Mr. Athrun!"

"Listen, do me a favor and just call me Athrun."

"Alright…"

"I'll be leaving before you tease me again. I'll be in my office when you need me."

"I understand… but I need to ask you something…" Kira looks at him seriously.

"What is it?" Athrun turns pale at the sight of Kira's serious face.

"Where is your office?" Kira becomes SD (Super-deformed, like Ginji Amano)

"Ummm…" Athrun sighs a sigh of relief "Right above of your office."

"Okay… see ya!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That afternoon, Kira was half conscious after going through a pile of paperworks 2 feet high.

"That Athrun… all these paperworks must be his way of getting revenge on me."

He was about to black out when someone entered the room.

"Oh… excuse me? Is this the vice-president's room?" the woman asked him.

"Yeah… what do you want?" Kira answered, struggling to get up to peek over the pile of paper..

"The princess sent me. She said that a certain Kira Yamato would probably be needing help right about now."

"Okay…" his hands were wobbly while trying to get up. "If you came an hour earlier, I would have needed help. Right now, all I need is some rest and a bunch of paramedics."

"Paramedics?" the woman approached Kira and stood at the right side of the desk.

"Yup… paramedics." He shifted his gaze towards the woman on the side of his desk. His eyes froze and locked on the woman and his pale face returned to life.

"Are you okay? Do you seriously need paramedics?" the woman leaned down, her hair covering a part of Kira's face.

"Just kidding." Kira sat up and his face turned red. He took a look at the door and was surprised by what he saw.

"Well well… It's your turn to blush, Mr. Yamato!" Athrun laughed at Kira.

"What's so funny, Athrun?"

"I'm just recalling how much you teased me earlier. I guess this is payback."

"Whatever…" Kira was getting annoyed when another person entered the room.

"Oh, Lacus, you're here already?" Cagalli asked the woman that came into Kira's office.

"Lacus?" Kira turned his head.

"Yes. That's my name, Lacus Clyne." Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Oh… nice to meet you Ms. Clyne…" Kira's brain almost stopped working when he got a glimpse of Athrun's face.

'Time for revenge…' he thought, "Athrun, your face is red."

"What?" Athrun ran out of the office in shame.

"What was that all about?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know." Lacus answered.

"So…" Cagalli diverted her attention to Kira, " I see you met your new secretary."

"Secretary?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine before you even came here in ORB. She was looking for a job to pass some time, so I gave her this job."

"Okay…"

"Listen, Lacus. When you see him slacking off in the middle of work, feel free to give him a good whack on the head."

"I don't think that would be a nice thing to do…" Lacus said.

"Well, I'm off. Please take care of my little brother for me." Cagalli waved goodbye as she left the room.

"Little brother…?" Kira stood in disbelief.

"You know, she is more like your younger sister…" Lacus told him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her for the past year and she won't listen." Kira sighed. Lacus giggled. Kira just smiled back.

"Looks like the two of you are opposites."

"Complete opposites if you ask me… anyway, if you're her friend since who-knows-when, why didn't I see you when I came here?"

"Actually, we met at the PLANTS more than a year ago. Then she had to return here."

"I see… I'm just wondering… how are you able keep your self from going insane after prolonged exposure to her?"

"I don't know. She was at the PLANTS for only a few months. What about you? You were with here for the entire year, weren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right… and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my sanity before the week ends…"

"I'm sure you can, Mr. Yamato."

"Have mercy on me and call me Kira…"

"Alright, I'll call you Kira."

"That's better… Thanks."

"No problem, Mr. Yamato."

"I thought you just said you'll call me Kira?"

"I was just joking, Kira. There's no need to get all worked up."

"You were?"

_to be continued…_

**A/N: **Well, I don't think it's as good as the first chap, but I hope you'll like it. Please review again and give me ideas for the next chaps… my imagination's getting drained. See you next time!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

After 1 week…

Kira was walking around the building to get familiar with the facilities when he bumped into a silver-haired person having a face with 'watch-where-you're-going' written all over. The impact was so great, both of them fell to the floor with a loud bump.

"S-Sorry…" Kira rubbed his aching back.

"You should be! You weren't looking at where you were going!" the silver dude said.

"What? You're blaming me?" Kira points his finger at himself, "You were the one with your eyes closed!"

"Hey! I was looking straight ahead through my eyelids!" he yelled.

"Are you crazy? That's impossible!" Kira yelled back.

"Well, I am the guy that makes the impossible possible!" he stood proudly when he suddenly felt a knuckle hit his head in maximum force.

"YZAK! How many times do I have to tell you that it's my line?" a tall blond man glared at the silver haired show-off.

"Mwu! What right do you have to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your boss…" Mwu's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow started to twitch as nerves popped on his head.

"Well, in a few days, you won't be. Once Athrun realizes how good I am, he'll make me vice-president for sure! When that happens, I'll fire you!"

"IF it happens."

"Doesn't he know, Mr.Mwu?" Kira asked.

"Well, only a few people know about you, and that includes me."

"So, if I asked other people the same question, they would ask me what the heck I was talking about…" Kira crossed his arms.

"Precisely." Mwu nodded his head.

"Excuse me, what on earth are the both of you talking about?" Yzak interrupted.

"Okay…" Mwu's eyeballs rolled towards Yzak, "Remember what you told me about being fired?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Yzak answered sarcastically.

"It won't happen!" Mwu's serious face turned into a huge grin.

"Dream on! Everybody knows that the Vice-Presidency was vacant for more than a week."

"Yeah, but the truth is it was filled after a few hours after it was emptied." Mwu smiled again.

"What are you talking about? If it was filled, who the heck would be good enough to be in that position? I'm sure it's none other than me." Yzak held his head high.

"WHAT?" Kira flinched, "You wish!"

"Huh? And just who are you? Get lost and go back to work!" Yzak pushed Kira to the floor.

"I am at work!" Kira stood up.

"You shouldn't have done that if I were you…" Mwu warned him.

Then, Yzak noticed Athrun walk behind Kira. Trying to look good and earn some points for promotion, he ran to talk to Athrun.

"Mr.President!" Yzak shouted.

"What is it, Yzak?"

"This guy was slacking off!" he pulled Kira by the sleeve, "..and I caught him!"

"Kira?"

"Hi there!" Kira waved his right hand.

"Moron! That's not how you greet the president!" Yzak hits Kira on the head.

"Umm… Yzak…" Athrun said, but Yzak ignored him and continued babbling about his 'good-job'.

"…when you're working, you're not supposed to be walking around!" Yzak yelled at Kira's ear.

"Umm…Yzak?"

"Yes, Mr.Zala?"

"Walking around is his one of his responsibilities."

"So, is he a security guard?"

"No. He walks around to check on slacking employees that need to be fired."

"Then, is he one of the General Managers?"

"No."

"Then what is he?"

"Vice President."

"WHAT?" Yzak's eyes widened and his jaws popped open.

"You heard me, he's the Vice President." Athrun repeated.

"Oh boy… not good…" Yzak said as he put Kira in an upright position and ran off.

"Well, Kira, I'm surprised you didn't do anything, considering that you already put the president through hell this past week." Athrun said.

"Actually, I blacked out for a few minutes after he hit me on the head." Kira scratched his head.

"That explains the silence… by the way, where is your secretary?" Athrun asked Kira.

"You mean Lacus?"

"Who else?"

"Well, she fell asleep after helping me with the paperworks."

"So that's the reason why you were wandering alone."

"I wasn't wandering. I was exploring! E-X-P-L-O-R-I-N-G!" Kira spelled out.

"Well, it's the same."

"What about you? Why are you out of your office?"

"Well, I uhh…" Athrun tried to explain.

"Listen, kids… you may have a higher position, but as someone that stands as your big brother, I'm telling you to SHUT UP!" Mwu yelled.

"Did he just shout at us?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you should stop arguing. After all, it's just like the other way in reverse."

"The other way in reverse?" Kira asked.

"Yes. It means it goes both ways…at least, that's what I think…" Mwu answered.

"Oh, alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Yzak started smashing his own car to bits when his friend approached him.

"Yzak? What's wrong with you? Why are you annihilating your car?" Dearka asked him.

"You're exaggerating, Dearka."

"Alright… why are you destroying your car?"

"Because somebody beat me to being the Vice-President."

"Who beat you?"

"I don't know him, but I heard Zala call him Kira."

"Kira? Oh, he may be that guy everyone is talking about… I think his name is Kira Yamato. Why don't you smash his car instead?"

"I'll get fired."

"Why? Nobody will see you."

"There are security cameras everywhere… I'll get busted and fired."

"Well, that's the only idea I have right now. Sorry, Yzak. I have to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"Who?"

"Nicol. He'll kill me if I don't show up today. I've been absent for a week!"

"Well, good luck with him." Yzak sighed.

"Same goes for you." Dearka ran towards the elevator.

_To be continued…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **sorry if the chapters are short, but I'll make them longer next time. As you can see above, Mwu said the title of the story. Anyway, I won't be able to update very frequently because classes have resumed, but I WILL continue updating! Please review! Less reviews, shorter chapters… just kidding! Please review, have mercy! I won't know how much the readers like it if you don't review. No flames, please! I'm begging you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, weirdest chapter (probably) is this one, and if I needed to put a title for this chapter, I'd call it "Mwu's Secret…The Game…" Anyway, please don't take my previous note very seriously, I was just kidding. ; anyway, additional notes. In this AU of mine, coordinators EXIST, but they're not half as brutal as ZAFT.

Another day at work, Kira had no paperwork for the first time in days. He finally got the chance to play a game on his PC. Lacus was on Kira's desk, asleep and dreaming about something. It was very silent in the room, the only sound present was from the game. It went on for a few minutes until Mwu ran into the room shouting Kira's name.

"KIRA!" Mwu shouted. Kira was so surprised, he crushed the mouse.

"What is it? What's wrong? Where's the fire?" Kira asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to show you something."

"Why did you have to scream?"

"I just felt like it."

"That's not a good sign, Mr. LaFlaga…"

"I know… if I don't stop doing that, all the girls will move away from me…" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kira's head tilted.

"I know… you can't relate to what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's because you've got a girl following you everywhere." He points at Lacus.

"She's my secretary."

"I know… but… where have you seen a secretary sleeping on the desk of her boss?"

"Umm… she's waiting for phone calls… yup, that's it… isn't it?"

"Stop lying, Kira! I'm like a big brother to you… you can tell me anything!"

"Well… let's put that aside, shall we?" he moved his hands from left to right, acting as if he was physically moving the topic aside.

"Oh boy…"

"Tell me, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, right. Would you please go to the AVR? We need to do some testing. The president said he'd follow in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll be there as well. I'll wake up Lacus and we'll be on our way."

"Alright." Mwu left the room.

After Mwu left, Kira went to his desk to wake up Lacus. He tried to wake her by shaking, but once he put his hand on her, his body refused to move and so much blood was rushing to his head.

"This is weird…" Kira sighed. He stared at the sleeping Lacus and he entered a trance.

"She's beautiful…"

His imagination was going wild and he could imagine him and Lacus in a lot of different situations. His face moved closer to Lacus without him noticing. Suddenly, a bird crashing into the window broke his trance and he realized that he was millimeters away from kissing her. He tried to move away but his body refused again. From that range, he could hear Lacus mumbling in her sleep.

'Come on, stupid body! Move! If Lacus sees this, I'll get a smoking palm mark on my face… and that's putting it mildly…' he thought to himself.

He tried again, but to no avail. He sighed. Then, Lacus started to move and her eyes opened. Kira was in so much shock, his heart nearly stopped. His face was so red, the only thing missing was a glow.

"Oh… hi, Kira." Lacus smiled at Kira.

"Umm… hello…?"

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Umm…well…I…uhh…" Kira tried to explain. Lacus just giggled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Kira raised an eyebrow, still keeping the same distance.

"Nothing." Lacus smiled again.

"…Anyway… Can you tell me something Lacus?"

"What is it?"

"What were you mumbling about in your sleep? I swear I heard my name more than twice." Kira asked.

"Well… it's nothing… don't mind it." Lacus turned into her hair color.

"Are you sure?" Kira tried to get the answer out of Lacus.

"Well… what are you doing this close to me?" Lacus stares at Kira. Kira just stared back.

He still stayed at the same distance when Mwu came barging in, nearly breaking the door.

"Hey, kid! The testing's starting…" he blinked in disbelief, "Whoa! Kira, get a hold of yourself! This isn't the time to do that with your girlfriend!"

"With my what?" Kira yelled as he finally got himself away from Lacus.

At the Audio-Visual Room(AVR), Mwu had two PCs connected to a server computer with a projector. Athrun was already on one of the seats when Lacus and Kira entered, still blushing after their close call.

"Kira? What's wrong with your face? And Lacus? Why are the both of you blushing?" Athrun asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing." Lacus directed her look downward.

"Yeah… it's nothing…" Kira answered.

"Is it true, Mr. LaFlaga?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Well…umm… maybe…" Mwu said, "so, what about the testing?"

"You're changing the topic." Athrun's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Relax! You came here for the testing! Not for Kira's love-life"

"Heh… guess you're right." Athrun sighed.

"So, what was it that you wanted us to test?" Kira asked Mwu.

"This." Mwu answered as he opened similar programs on both PCs.

"What the heck is that?"

"Just watch." The loading bar disappeared from the screen and the title screen. Athrun and Kira looked at their screens and read the title together.

"Mobile Suit Gundam SEED? What's that?" Kira asked Mwu.

"Just press enter and you'll see." Mwu pointed.

Both of them pressed enter. On Athrun's screen, a mini-movie was playing. A character which looked like Athrun jumped inside a cockpit. The system activated and a different scene started. On Kira's screen, he saw a character which looked like him being dragged into a cockpit by a woman with brown hair in orange uniform.

(**A/N:** if it sounds familiar, it should be. Those are scenes from SEED's 1st episode…)

After the scene changed and a few more seconds of mini-movies, they saw each other's suits and an HP and PS bar appeared on their screen. Seconds later, everything stopped moving on the screen.

"It stopped…" Kira blinked.

"Yeah, something's wrong with this thing." Athrun commented.

"No, nothing's wrong with it." Mwu explained.

"Then why aren't they moving?"

"It's a game. The characters won't move if you don't make them."

"Alright… What are the controls?" Athrun asked.

"Well…" Mwu explained everything to Athrun. When he was ready to start, the Game-Over message blinked on the screen, followed by the message:

WINNER! GAT-X105 STRIKE

"Well, I won." Kira said as if nothing happened.

"You never cease to surprise me, don't you, kid?" Mwu said.

"I guess I do." Kira scratched his head.

"What the heck just happened?" Athrun's jaw dropped.

"You're a coordinator, you should know." Mwu answered the question.

"Well, coordinators are capable of many different things, but that doesn't include playing a game with absolutely no knowledge of it, especially having no idea about the controls… It's technically, logically, literally, basically and scientifically impossible!" Athrun raised his voice.

"Guess that makes Kira more like me… a person who could make the impossible possible."

"Whatever… it's still impossible."

"Athrun…" Kira interrupted, "…are you up for round two?"

"Stop kidding, Kira, it's just testing. We've done enough for today."

"Alright, Athrun. No need to give reasons. Just tell me if you're afraid of losing."

"Me? Lose? No way!"

"Well, you just did." Kira teased.

"Alright, bring it on!" Athrun rolled his sleeve and restarted the game.

They fought again, this time, outside the colony.

"Whoa! The Strike's reacting too fast!" Kira yelled.

"Because in space, there's no air resistance."

"This game has that?"

"Yes. It even has an OS feature, so you can reconfigure your machine in-game."

"You went THAT far?" Athrun's jaw dropped.

"Well, you said we should make a huge breakthrough, and this is it."

"I didn't mean that kind of breakthrough."

"It's too late for changes. Nicol is already doing the RPG portion of the game and Dearka is in-charge of the AI. Everything else is up to my team."

"Just what are you're specifications on this game?" Athrun inquired.

"It's a First-Person/Third-Person game with RPG, adventure, fighting and strategy added to the game." Mwu let out a huge smile.

"To put it simply, you put a lot of genres together on this game. Is that it?"

"Precisely."

"You're insane…" Athrun sighed.

"Crazy, yes. Insane, no." Mwu shook his head.

"It's the same thing… so, how are you supposed to change the settings?"

"To change the OS settings, press F12."

Kira and Athrun did the same thing. Athrun was taking his time with the OS when the game stopped with the Game Over message written all over the screen.

"WHAT?" Athrun screamed.

The same message appeared on the screen:

WINNER! GAT-X105 STRIKE

"Oops… I forgot to mention. The game doesn't pause when you're typing the OS. I just turns you into a sitting duck." Mwu sweat-dropped.

"You should've told me earlier…" Athrun sighed as Chibi-Kira was jumping around celebrating his 'victory'.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Longest Chapter so far. Hehehe… anyway, if you're going to review, you may try answering these:

-How many times, so far, did Athrun's jaw drop?

-Do you think it's dislocated?

Anyway, I won't be able to update frequently, but I'll try to do it ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, after 4 chapters, I noticed that I haven't written a disclaimer yet, so here it goes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and/or Gundam SEED Destiny. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer in the first place.

I'm not sure about the spellings though… I got the 'LeCrueset' spelling from the back of the Gundam SEED VCD released by Ban Kee Trading, the dudes that import all the Gundam and Zoids stuff.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mwu was supervising his team during the programming stage for the story mode of his 'little game' when Athrun entered the room, which surprised Mwu because Kira was usually the person doing the visits.

"What brought you here?" Mwu asked

"I came to tell you about a new General Manager." Athrun answered.

"Another one? Not again… That's the third one this month… First, Rau LeCrueset… Second, Natarle Badgiruel… Third… who's third?"

"You'll meet her soon enough." Athrun reassured.

"Well, I hope she's not like Natarle…" Mwu sighed.

"Don't worry… you'll like her."

"I hope so… if I don't, I'll kill her."

"And if you do, no salary for this month." Athrun grinned.

"Do you have to be so mean?"

"Alright, half a salary for this month."

"Oh come on! Have mercy!"

"Whatever you do, I'm sure it won't change my mind." Athrun walked away.

Mwu was on his knees, tears were gushing like a waterfall…literally, and his jaws were hanging open. Suddenly, a brown-haired woman walked up to him and lowered herself to his level.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah…sniff there's a chance that I won't be able to get half my salary for this month…" he said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is… that means I can't buy that 52 inch TV I wanted."

"That's too bad…"

"Yeah… I've been wanting to watch my favorite movie with that."

"You'll just have to wait for next month."

"I guess so… anyway, this is the first time I've seen you here… Are you a new employee?"

"Yes, I am."

"What's your name?"

"Murrue Ramius, what about you?"

"I'm Mwu LaFlaga, the guy who's famous for making the impossible possible!"

"So, you're the Mwu Mr. Zala was talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"He hired me as a General Manager and he said that I should find you if I needed any help."

"Well, do you need any help?"

"Actually, I don't. I was just walking by when I saw your waterfalls." She giggled.

"Please stop that, it's killing me."

"So, why would you not get half of your pay this month?"

"Well…" he thought for a bit, "…that? I'm over it already. Working with you is better than a full pay."

"Really?" Murrue raised an eyebrow.

"Yup… and since we already met, why don't I take you on a tour around the building. You could easily get lost here."

"Sure. I'd love that." Murrue nodded.

"Let's go." Mwu walked with a big smile on his face, followed by Murrue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Meanwhile…

Dearka was busy cleaning up the remnants from Yzak's car after days of non-stop pounding when a girl approached him.

"Excuse me? Are you the janitor here?"

"WHAT?" Dearka shouted as he took a look on his outfit.

"So, are you?"

"No I'm not! Where would you find a janitor wearing corporate attire?"

"Here." Points at the guy mopping the floor.

"WHAT? They're not supposed to wear that!"

"Well, they already did."

"Ugh… Who the heck are you anyway? You shouldn't be here! Visitors' parking is two levels below us!"

"I'm not a visitor. I'm here because someone called me to be here."

"And just who could that 'someone' be? They can't just let people in!"

As if on cue, a black Ferrari entered the parking lot. It parked near where the two were having an argument. The passenger door opened and Lacus came out. After that, the driver's door opened and out goes Kira.

"Oh, hi Kira!" the girl waved at him.

"Oh… hi there, Mir!" Kira waved back as Mir ran towards them.

"Who is she Kira?" Lacus asked.

"She's a friend of mine… that leave's me wondering… Where's Tolle?"

"Tolle?"

"Her boyfriend. She doesn't usually go anywhere without her 'loyal assistant'."

"Oh… I see…" Lacus lets out a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The sigh."

"Yes, the sigh."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Lacus blushed.

"If you say so. You shouldn't be hiding anything from me, I'm your boss…" he trailed off. Lacus was disappointed by the 'I'm your boss' part. She was about to walk turn around and walk away when Kira continued, "…and I'm your friend as well, right?"

Lacus just nodded and smiled as she grabbed Kira's arm and cling on him like there's no tomorrow, which of course made Kira blush. Mir finally reached them. (**A/N: **I'm sure it makes you wonder, how far did Mir run? If you don't know, I don't know either.)

"Kira! I finally found you!" Mir said as she gasped for air.

"Mir! You're too early for the meeting."

"Meeting? I thought you said we were going to see the President?"

"We are… once we are in the meeting."

"That explains it… so, who's your girlfriend?"

"Well… she's not my girlfriend… at least, not yet…" Kira whispered to himself.

"What did you say, Yamato? I didn't quite catch that?" Mir teased him.

"I said she's not my girlfriend!" his face turned red.

"No… the part after that!"

"I didn't say anything after that!"

"Yes, you did!"

The argument continued when Dearka came running in.

"I finally found you! Trespassers aren't allowed here!" Dearka leaned on the wall.

"Relax, Dearka. She's with me?"

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Can I talk to you, Mr.Yamato?"

"Sure… but please… have pity on me and call me Kira."

They moved away from the girls' hearing range when Dearka whispered something to Kira.

"Can you give me her number?" Dearka asked.

"Nope."

"Come on! Please? Old buddy, old pal, old friend." Dearka begged.

"NO! Even if I wanted to, I can't. She's taken."

"WHAT? NO!" Dearka shouted, with his mental image of himself shattered to dust.

"Is something wrong?" Lacus asked as they walked nearer to the two boys.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kira smiled and went beside Lacus.

Mir went near Dearka and poked him, but there was no response.

"He's petrified." Mir kept on poking.

Dearka was frozen solid. His mouth was fully opened, his eyes were wide open as well. His face had an expression with dumped written all over it.

"Let's leave him. He'll recover." Kira said.

"Are you sure?" Mir asked with uncertainty.

"Yup. You'll see him in his office in a few hours." Lacus answered.

"Let's go…" Kira said as he led the way into the building.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inside the building…

Kira was walking with Lacus clinging to him and Mir was following them. They walked through the hallways when they walked into another pair.

"Mwu?" Kira asked.

"Oh… it's you. So, you're officially a couple, aren't you?" Mwu pointed at Lacus and Kira.

"No we're not!" Kira shouted.

"You know, kid? You should be more honest with your feelings. If you're not a couple, why are you letting her cling to you like that?"

"Well… it doesn't bother me…" a grin appeared on Kira's face, "What about you? Is she your girlfriend?" he pointed at Murrue.

"Hey, kid! Slow down! We just met!" Mwu defended himself.

"Whatever…" Kira's eyes narrowed and his grin became bigger.

"Kira, I don't like that look of yours…"

"Hehehe… have fun!" Kira waved as they walked into that floor's lobby.

In the lobby, Kira escorted Mir to one of the unoccupied rooms.

"You could stay here until the meeting starts. I have to go back to my office to sign more papers, though I'm glad they get less and less everyday." Kira explained.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in two hours."

"Alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour has passed. Kira was going through the rest of the papers when he noticed that Lacus was spacing out for the past hour. Lacus, on the other hand, was having a series of flashbacks.

_Lacus' flashback(s)_

"_You shouldn't hide anything from me, I'm your boss…and your friend…"Kira said._

_The scene faded and another started…_

"_Well… she's not my girlfriend… at least, not yet…" Kira whispered to himself._

_The scene ended and another flashback started…_

"_Oh… it's you. So, you're officially a couple, aren't you?" Mwu pointed at Lacus and Kira._

"_No we're not!" Kira shouted._

"_You know, kid? You should be more honest with your feelings. If you're not a couple, why are you letting her cling to you like that?"_

"_Well… it doesn't bother me…"_

_End of Flashbacks…_

While staring at Lacus, Kira heard the same thing in his head, over and over again, like a broken CD that would repeat itself.

"_You know, kid? You should be more honest with your feelings. If you're not a couple, why are you letting her cling to you like that?"_

Kira thought about what Mwu said and failed to notice that Lacus was already staring back at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: **It's a new record! I wrote longer than the previous chapter! Weeeh! (Chibi-AzureStrike starts jumping aroung like Flubber) Anyway, as usual, I have classes, but I'll update ASAP! Please keep reviewing, I'm more inspired when I'm flattered.

ZGMF-X03A Azure Strike, signing out for today. See ya!

(Please don't copy the designation code ZGMF-X03A. Have mercy!)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi! Hello! Sorry for the wait!

At Athrun's office…

"Kira? Why did you call for me anyway?" Mir asked.

"Athrun said that he needs a photographer, and you said you need a job."

"Yeah, but why me?"

"Well, he said if I knew of anyone that needed a job, he'll hire them."

"But I'm not even a photographer!"

"Don't worry! He just needs those photos for Mwu's team. They're will start with the background part in a month."

"I don't know where to take pictures!"

"Relax! Athrun will give you the details once he gets here."

As if on cue, the door opened and in comes Athrun.

"Athrun, you're late."

"Sorry. I ran into your sister."

"Oh, you mean the royal pain?"

"Well, whatever you call her, she is still your sister."

"I don't care."

Athrun's gaze shifted to Miriallia.

"Is she the one?"

"Yup."

"Then you must be Miriallia. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Athrun Zala." He offers his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. President." She shakes his hand.

"Alright. Here's the deal. We will give you two weeks to go around the world and two weeks in space. You will take as many photos of sceneries as possible."

"All that? In one month? Kira, is he joking? Even if I could do that, I need some help."

"Well, what do you say, Athrun? Why don't we give her an assistant?" Kira asked.

"Alright." Athrun presses the intercom, "Secretary, please send in the first person you see."

"What for, sir?"

"It's a secret. You'll know when we're done."

Outside the office…

"I think I should accompany you." Yzak said.

"No thanks. I think I'll go in myself. It's not a serious matter anyway." Dearka replied.

"Not serious? What could it be, Mr. Elthman?" Yzak added a bit of sarcasm.

"I just want a raise, that's all."

"Oh, alright." Yzak begins walking away, "from what I've heard, there were 20 people that asked for a raise. None of them walked out the office as an employee."

"What do you mean?"

"They were fired." Yzak added as he got on the elevator. Dearka let out a sigh.

"Why does he have to warn me at the last minute?" he took a few steps back.

'_Damn! Dearka, don't chicken out now! You've come way too far! …like, 2 floors?', _he thought to himself. His trembling hands reached for the doorknob. His hand was getting wet with cold sweat. After nearly a minute of hesitation, he finally grabbed the knob. He gathered the remainder of his courage and arrogance and slowly opened it, put his head through the door and saw the secretary.

"Mr.Elthman, Mr.Zala was waiting for you."

'_Does that mean I get my raise? Maybe he just needs someone to yell on."_

He walked into another door behind the secretary's desk. When he opened the door, he saw Kira lying on the couch, Athrun sitting on his chair with his feet on his desk.

"What the… is this your job?" he asked both.

"Yes." Both replied in unison.

Dearka sighed. He turned his head to look around Athrun's office and found Mir.

"What? YOU AGAIN?" Dearka's blood reached boiling point.

"You're the one to talk!" Mir turned her head away.

"Dearka… please lower your voice. You not supposed to do that in my office." Athrun said.

"Oh, right… so, why did you call for me?"

"I should ask you, why are you in my office?"

"Well, I came in and your secretary said you were waiting for me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't either."

"Do you want to be fired?"

"Oops… my bad…"

"Now, explain."

"I actually came here to ask if you could give me a raise."

Athrun raised an eyebrow but lowered it almost immediately.

"Well, you came just in time." Kira answered for Athrun.

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"Athrun instructed his secretary to send in the first person she sees… that's you."

"Why?"

"He has a job for you."

"A job? I need a raise. I already have a job."

"You don't want it? Fine. But it's too bad. The pay for this job is equivalent to a GM's pay."

Upon hearing this, dollar signs appeared on his eyes and he started to drool.

"So, what's the job?" Dearka snapped out of his trance.

"Simple. You will be accompanying a photographer for one month."

"That's easy. I accept!"

"Alright. You leave tomorrow."

"Sure. But I have one question. Who's the photographer?"

"Her." Athrun finally spoke up and pointed to Mir.

"Great… I just got myself a one month reservation in hell." Dearka said as he dropped on his back and blacked out.

In Kira's office…

Kira entered the room and he saw Lacus watching TV.

"You're early today. It's still lunch." Kira greeted.

"Actually, Kira, you're late." Lacus smiled.

"Oh, am I?" he looked at his watch. "Well, sorry. I got lost in the road of life."

(**A/N:** Sounds like Kakashi… hehehe)

"So, what happened? Why were you late?"

"Actually, we had to wait for someone to walk through Athrun's door. He said that the first person that enters would accompany Mir on the global journey."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Dearka…"

"He must be so happy! He gets to tour the world with a girl!" Lacus giggled.

"Actually, he thinks he just got himself a one way ticket to hell."

"Why? Mir isn't very scary."

"When calm, yes. But when she's annoyed, she goes berserk!"

"What's so bad about that? Dearka looks like a decent person."

"Decent? Did you know that he was labeled as the most annoying person in the entire building? Well, at least that's what Mwu thinks."

"Is he really that annoying?"

"Not really. Maybe its just because Mwu sees a young version of himself in Dearka."

"Aside from hair color, I don't see any similarities."

Kira started laughing. Catching on to what Kira was thinking, Lacus joined Kira and they laughed together. They were gasping for air when Mwu entered the room.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Oh, nothing." Kira chickled a bit.

"Please, Mr. LaFlaga, don't mind us." Lacus let out a giggle.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm quite sure it has something to do about me…" Mwu's eyes narrowed. He left the room while scratching his head, trying to wonder what happened. He was a few meters away from the door when he ran back to Kira's office.

"Hey, kid! Athrun said he wanted to see you. He said it's extremely urgent."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Mwu."

At Athrun's office…

"Kira, one of the board members made a request." Athrun said with seriousness.

"What is it?"

"He is requesting the immediate start of his daughter as a General Manager."

"Is she even qualified?"

"She does have qualifications, and adding to that the request of a board member. That makes it impossible to turn down."

"So, who's this girl?"

"She's Fllay Alster, daughter of George Alster."

_to be continued…_

**A/N:** As usual, update may take some time, so please bear with me. Please review!

See you next time!

ZGMF-X03A Azure Strike, signing out… for today, that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello again! Sorry if Cagalli disappeared for a while. Anyway, she's back in this chapter, so rejoice!

Athrun and Kira were enjoying a little round of multiplayer RPG in Kira's office. They eventually found a boss and started to fight it. While fighting, guess who shows up.

"Hey! Kid!" Mwu shouted.

"There are two of us. Who are you talking to?"

"It doesn't matter. Today's the day that hell begins."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"George Alster is sending Fllay. She'll arrive anytime."

"WHAT?" they shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Cagalli was walking into the building when a certain red-head bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted as she rubbed her aching butt.

"And who are you?" Fllay raised and eyebrow.

"My name is not important!" she glared at Fllay.

"Stop looking at me. I get the goosebumps just talking to someone like you." Fllay raised her head up high.

"What did you say?" Cagalli started giving Fllay the death glares when suddenly, a man walked out of the building and waved to Fllay.

"Daddy!" Fllay waved back as she ran towards George.

"What a daddy's girl." Cagalli let out a big sigh and walked.

"Come on, Fllay. I'll take you to the president's office."

Later…in Athrun's office.

"Mr. Alster… good morning." Athrun forced a tiny smile.

"Good morning as well, Athrun. I'll leave my daughter here so you can have the chance to know each other… after all, she will be working for you."

"I understand, Mr.Alster." Athrun said, _'Damn! Why does he need to leave her to little old me?'_

After leaving the office, Athrun sat down on his desk.

"Take a seat." Athrun instructed. Fllay nodded and took a seat.

"Mr.Zala, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's your first name?"

"Athrun." He replied, _'Geez… my first name is on business papers everywhere and she doesn't know it… she's so stupid."_

"Athrun, huh?" _'those green eyes are beautiful…I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'_

Then, the phone rang. Athrun answered. All that could be heard from him was a 'yes' and 'uh-huh'. After a brief conversation, he put down the phone. And faced Fllay.

"You're quite lucky. It's your first day here and the princess is coming." He said as a smile appeared on her face.

'_The princess is coming? What for? Well, whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be perfect. All I have to do is make a good first impression. Then I'll become her friend. After that, she'll let me do as I please…"_

After a few minutes, Fllay went to the parking lot to fetch some of her stuff from her father's car. Of course, she had someone with her to do all the manual labor. Unluckily, that person was none other than Yzak Joule.

"Why can't you just do things yourself, Fllay?" Yzak raised his voice.

"As General Manager, I have the authority to make you do whatever I want. Now MOVE IT!" she raised her voice even higher.

"Geez… spoiled brat!" Yzak yelled… I mean… whispered, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by Fllay.

"Stop complaining, Joule! Do you want to be fired?"

"Whatever." He sighed, _'If it's for my job's sake, I have no choice.'_

Just as they were crossing the road, a black Ferrari zoomed past them and parked at one of the VIP spaces.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is? Just because he owns a Ferrari doesn't give him the right to park in a VIP space!" Fllay started cursing.

Yzak just smiled, _'As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad the two of you came. Thank goodness.'_

Fllay stomped towards the Ferrari to confront the so-called 'jerk'. She was prepared to give him one good slap when she froze on her tracks once she saw his face on the side-mirror.

"Oh my…" she gasped, _'He's cuter than Athrun… I wonder if he has a girlfriend…'_

Trying to put an unforgettable first impression, she unbuttoned her clothes to reveal her entire cleavage and the fact that she doesn't wear a bra. She walked towards the door when Kira stepped out.

"Hello there…" Fllay said seductively.

"Umm… hi." Kira replied, being the densest coordinator alive.

"So, do you have anything to do tonight?" she asked in the same tone.

"Actually, I do." He answered as he walked towards the other door and opened it for a pink-haired girl, "We have a date. Right, Lacus?"

"We… We do?" Lacus turned red without having the slightest clue on what Kira was thinking.

"Yup. Come on Lacus. It's not a good thing to be late." Kira grabbed her hand and pulled Lacus into the lobby. Yzak, on the other hand, was drooling over the view he was having.

'_Just a little bit more of movement and she's topless…' _he thought as his perverted thoughts were beginning to surface into reality. Fllay noticed this and gave him a stern look.

"Whatever you're thinking, Joule, you better stop it before I fire you." She said as she rebuttoned her clothes.

'_Well, it was fun while it lasted… I wonder when she'll do that again?'_

'_That boy! I'm sure my position is higher than him! I'll use my authority to get him!' _Fllay thought as she walked towards the lobby with Yzak in tow.

In the lobby, Athrun was waiting fully dressed. Fllay got into the lobby after taking her stuff into her office. She stood next to Athrun.

"Mr. Zala? What are you doing in the lobby?" she tried to act nice.

"Did you forget? The princess is coming."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

Then, the doors opened and two guards walked in, dressed in white. Then comes Ledonir Kisaka, Cagalli's bodyguard,dressed in white as well. Athrun stood stiff after seeing Cagalli, for the first time, in a dress(the same dress she wore in Andrew's mansion). Cagalli walked towards Athrun and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This turned Athrun's head into a red airport beacon.

"What was that for?" Athrun protested.

"Nothing. Kira just said it'd be funny if I did that. By looking at your face, I guess Kira was right." Cagalli laughed when she unintentionally looked at Fllay. She immediately recognized her but being in a mess while in princess mode will certainly have big effects on ORB, so she decided to wait for the right moment. They walked towards the elevator and Athrun pressed the button. After a few seconds, the elevator came. The door slowly opened and revealed Kira having his necktie done by Lacus.

"Lacus, there's no need for that. She's my sister!" Kira insisted.

"You still need your tie. You are the, after all, the vice president." Lacus answered. Kira looks outside and notices that Cagalli was already there. He took Lacus' hand and walked with her outside the elevator, leaving his untied tie on his shoulders.

"Kira!" Cagalli called before she walked towards him and started tying his tie, "seriously, Kira! You need a girlfriend!"

"But…" Kira blushed, "…listen, I'm working on it." Lacus heard it and blushed.

"Well, it looks to me like you already have a girlfriend." Cagalli teased.

Fllay fumed up and mentally shouted at Cagalli.

'_Shut the hell up! If you weren't the princess, I would have cleaned the floor with you! You're even luckier because he's your brother! That means I can't harm you… but I'll get you, one way or another. Just wait!'_

Fllay was busy with her mental session when a blond man walked behind her and started teasing her.

"Oh, so you must be the new GM. By the looks on your face, I'd say your jealous." He teased.

"Oh shut up! Who are you anyway? You have no right to talk to me like that!" she yelled at him.

"I'm Mwu LaFlaga, the man who could make the impossible possible. And I have every right to talk to you like that. I'm a Senior General Manager… I'm on higher ground than you are, little girl!" the poked her forehead. She glared at him out of anger.

"I don't care! I'm the daughter of one of the board members of this company! I can get you fired if I wanted to!" she threatened him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. In case you didn't know, my father Al DeFlaga is one of the two CEO of this company!" he answered and grinned. Fllay was speechless. She did not know that she was talking to a candidate for being heir to the company. She just turned around and stomped away, cursing Mwu for pissing her off.

"It's at times like this that I'm thankful to be his son." He sighed and went to the next elevator since the first one was already on its way to Athrun's office.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **It's not as good as I hoped it would be, but I promise! Next chapter would be even better. Anyway, the next update won't come until February 6. Midterms are coming and I need to study! Well, gotta go! I need to eat fried quail eggs locally known as _kwek-kwek! _Yummy!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, update came later than expected. Now let's put that aside, shall we? ON with the chapter! (takes a sword and points it forward) For the part where nearly everybody calls him by his first name, well, the two coordinators are just too kind for the 'formalities with friends' part.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the end of the day and people were starting to clear out. Athrun was on his way to the parking lot. He was waiting in front of the elevator door. When the elevator eventually came, he his jaws dropped and his eyes widened. A disco ball was hanging from the elevator ceiling and really loud music was playing. Raww was dancing inside with some other people. Raww noticed Athrun's presence and invited him.

"Would you like to join us, Athrun?"

"No thanks." Athrun flinched, "I should really get going."

"Alright, suit yourself." Raww shrugged his shoulders and returned to party mode. The elevator door closed and went on his way. Athrun went to the 2nd of the 5 elevators. He pressed the button and after a short while, the elevator came. Again, Athrun's jawdropped and his eyes widened. Inside the elevator, a piano was being played (how the hell did that fit?). There was a mist covering the floor (much like noon-time show props) and two more of the GMs were there. Mwu and Murrue were dancing to the slow music. They noticed Athrun and talked to him.

"Hey, kid! Sorry if we couldn't take you along. We need some time alone." Mwu explained.

"Yeah, sorry. Next time, we'll take you. But this time, Mwu was so persistent." Murrue said.

"Well, it's alright. Have fun!" Athrun waved as the doors started to close.

He sighed. He went to the next elevator and pressed the button. After another waiting session, the doors opened. He was expecting another unusual event that could make his jaw drop. Instead, he heard gunshots so he had to duck for cover. Bullets were whizzing out of the elevator. Inside, Nicol and Yzak were firing paintballs at each other and decided to stop when they saw Athrun.

"Athrun! Want to join us for a round?" Yzak offered.

"No thanks. I still have stuff to do." Athrun sweat-dropped

"Come on Athrun! It's only one round!" Nicol insisted.

"I really have to do something. Maybe next time." Different portions of Athrun's face twitched.

"Suit yourself, Athrun." Nicol said as the doors closed.

Athrun sighed, _'What is it with this place? Everything's… weird.'_

He went to the fourth elevator. He was about to press the button when he noticed the paper taped on the doors.

'OUT OF ORDER'

'_Finally. Something realistic. If I didn't know better, I'd say all the elevators are out of order…' _he sighed and went to the last elevator. He pressed the button. He was expecting another weird event, a disco elevator, a ballroom elevator or bullets flying out of the elevator. Trying to be prepared, he leaned against the wall next to the button. The elevator doors opened and Athrun took a peek. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened again.

"Oh, Athrun! What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Eh? What?" Athrun barely said.

"Athrun, I think you're a little too old to be playing around like that." Lacus giggled. Athrun turned red after the comment.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"Look at yourself! You look like a kid pretending to be a SWAT member." Kira couldn't control himself and laughed.

"Eh?" Athrun jumped into the elevator, literally, and checked for any oddities, "well, everything's normal."

"What are you talking about?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Athrun shrugged his shoulders.

"You know something? Things like that happen when you're hungry." Kira said.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Athrun yelled at Kira.

"Yeah… sure…" Kira narrowed his eyes and gave Athrun a suspicious look.

"Kira! Don't look at me like that!" Athrun protested.

"Relax…" Kira said as the doors opened.

"Yeah, whatever." Athrun left and ran hurriedly to his car, leaving a stunned Kira and Lacus inside the elevator.

"WHAT was THAT about?" Kira scratched his head.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Lacus mimicked Kira's head-scratching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Athrun asked Kira to meet him near the lake. Kira, being the ever-kind Kira, complied with his best-friend's request. After a few minutes, Kira arrived at the lake side to meet with Athrun.

"Athrun…" Kira called out with a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Kira… I have something to ask you…" Athrun said as his face turned red.

"Umm… sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Do you think Cagalli likes… me?" Athrun's face turned even redder. Upon hearing this, Kira burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really." Kira managed to say in between his laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" Athrun's eyes glared picks and daggers at Kira.

"It's just that you're the first guy to find interest in her." Kira's laughter seized to exist momentarily.

"Anyway… so, do you think she does?"

"I don't know. I'm not really good with girls, even if one of those girls is my sister."

"So does that mean you are clueless on how Lacus feels about you?" Athrun teased Kira, making Kira sweat-drop while blushing.

"Where did you get that idea?" Kira flinched.

"Well, you're too obvious. You spend more time staring at her than doing your job." Athrun's eyes narrowed, giving Kira a look that said 'Gotcha'.

"Hehehe… oops. I'm busted." Kira let out a little chuckle.

Athrun laughed at Kira and after a few seconds of clueless staring, Kira got infected with the laughter and joined Athrun. They laughed for a whole minute until they had to stop to catch their breath.

"Whew… that was a good one. I didn't laugh that much since I beat you at Mwu's game." Kira teased Athrun.

"Ummm… let's put that aside, shall we?" Athrun motioned as if he was putting something aside, "Now, let's start with our current status."

"Current status… two of the top coordinators are clueless about girls… am I right?" Kira tilted his head.

"Yup… and we need to know how they feel…" Athrun cupped his chin and sat on a rock, like the 'thinking statue-dude'.

"But we can't ask them… we may put ourselves in deeper trouble than we are now."

"I guess you're right. If I asked Cagalli, she'd probably kill me." Athrun stood up.

"Wait…" Kira said as a thought entered his mind, "Kill you… Kill us… That's it!" Kira yelled as an imaginary light bulb lit up next to his head.

"What is it? TELL ME!" Athrun started shaking Kira violently.

"Oro…!" Kira's eyes turned into spirals as Athrun continued to shake him. Seeing that his friend was already getting his brains blended, Athrun dropped Kira, literally. Kira got up and regained his consciousness.

"So, what is this plan of yours?" Athrun asked with curiosity.

"Simple… we have to fake our deaths." Kira said as an evil grin appeared on his face, followed by an evil maniac's laugh.

_To be continued…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with the 'Future Hokage'. Anyways, please review! See you in the next chapter! '


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Okay, after more than two months of thinking, I finally found a perfect way for Kira and Athrun to die… literally…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One late morning at Kira's office…

"Lacus!" Cagalli stormed in, literally breaking down the door, "Have you seen Athrun anywhere?"

"Umm…" Lacus stared, still feeling the effects of the shock.

"Hello? Earth to Lacus?" Cagalli waved her hand in front of Lacus' face.

"Oh…" Lacus blinked, ending her trance, "…sorry, I just got stunned by your sudden entrance…"

"No time for that… have you seen Athrun?"

"To be perfectly honest, no. I was about to call you to ask if you've seen Kira."

"What? But he wasn't at home all night." Cagalli put on a worried face.

They looked at each other for a while until someone broke the second door to Kira's office.

"Princess! Lacus!" Mwu shouted.

"Don't call me 'princess'!" Cagalli glared at Mwu, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it, Mr.LaFlaga?" Lacus asked, in complete contrast to Cagalli.

"Well, someone called and said that Athrun's car was found. The investigators said that the car may have fallen from the cliff due to its heavy damage." Mwu said, reading the fax that he received.

"Where are they?" Lacus asked.

"They're at the hospital… both of them are at critical condition… the doctors said that there's very little chance of them surviving." Mwu sighed.

"Really? Why do you know so much? Are you responsible for all this?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Wait! Wait! You don't understand! It's not like that!" Mwu raised his hands to surrender.

"So it's you, isn't it? You did this to them!" Cagalli shouted at Mwu.

"Wait! That's not how it is!" Mwu shouted back.

"Mr.LaFlaga? How could you?" Lacus' face went from disbelief to grieving in 5 seconds.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't do it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the hospital…

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Faking an accident and then sudden death the moment they arrive? Isn't that a bit too tragic?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Of course I'm sure. If we don't 'die' when they get here, I won't be able to stop myself from laughing at them." Kira said as he chuckled a bit at image of the face of his crying twin.

"Well, you do have a point… it would be weird to see someone as scary as Cagalli crying…" Athrun then took his turn to chuckle, "…wait a minute… what about the doctor? How can he stop himself?"

"Don't worry. The doctor's a well known foreign actor that specializes in tragedy. I'm sure he can do it." Kira shrugged his bandaged shoulders.

"If he's well known, don't you think one of them would recognize him?" Athrun raised an eyebrow beneath the bandages.

"He's well known… in the Equatorial Union. Here in ORB, I don't think so."

"Okay, fine… but if this plan backfires, I'm putting you inside a cannon and fire you into the PLANTs." Athrun warned as he laid back on the bed.

"Fine! But I assure you this won't back fire! The doctor said so!"

"What did he say?"

"He said "I'm the guy who could make the impossible possible!"", Kira imitated the tone of the voice.

"I think the doctor is Mwu… am I right?"

"Yup."

"So, Mwu's an actor in the Equatorial Union?"

"Yup."

"Now that's a surprise…" Athrun sighed and closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the hospital's lobby…

"Geez… Why did I have to take this stupid job?" Mwu asked himself and sighed. A few minutes later, two bright colors flashed in the lobby, namely yellow and pink.

"Great! We're here at the hospital and we have no idea where to find those two!" Cagalli screamed, getting the attention of everyone.

"But… Cagalli…" Lacus calmly tried to stop Cagalli.

"That Mwu should have told us where to find them!" Cagalli continued, ignoring Lacus.

"CAGALLI!" Lacus shouted. All the people's gazes shifted from Cagalli to Lacus.

"Umm… What?" Cagalli squeaked as she stared at the very scary and very angry Lacus.

"Just ask the people at the help desk." Lacus smiled as if nothing happened.

"Oh… right." Cagalli nodded and walked towards the desk when a blond doctor with swirly glasses and surgical mask stepped forward.

"How may I help you?"

"Umm… do I know you? You seem oddly familiar." Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you! You do not know me!" the doctor raised his hands to prove his innocence.

"Alright, fine! Now tell me where they keep the two patients from last night's accident!" Cagalli roared… quite literally.

"Umm… 7th Floor, Room 798." The doctor pointed to the elevator.

"Alright!" Cagalli ran towards the elevator.

"Thanks, Mr. LaFlaga!" Lacus smiled and followed Cagalli who was currently pressing the up button repeatedly.

"What the… How did she know?" Mwu stood still and scratched his head.

A few minutes later, at the 7th Floor…

"Well… here it is! Room 798!" Cagalli said as she grabbed the doorknob and turned… only to realize that it was locked, "It's locked…"

"Apparently, it is…" Lacus put a finger on her chin.

Then, out of nowhere, swirly-glasses doctor appeared and raised a single hand.

"Yo…" the swirly-glasses gleefully greeted them.

"WHAT? YOU AGAIN?" Cagalli screamed and pointed a finger at the doctor.

"Apparently, that's the situation." The doctor crossed his arms.

"Apparently, it is…" Lacus put a finger on her chin… again.

"Umm… Lacus? Is there something wrong? I think you just repeated your actions a few moments ago." Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, it is…" Lacus put a finger on her chin… for the third time.

"Argh!" Cagalli nearly pulled off her hair in frustration but calmed down as soon as she remembered the purpose of their visit, "So, are they in here? The door's locked."

"Oh, right. Well you see, something came up and they were brought to the Emergency Room." The doctor clasped his hands together and smiled beneath his mask.

"And where exactly is the Emergency Room?" Lacus said something different… finally.

"It's at the Ground Floor!" the doctor smiled at them.

"What?" Cagalli's eyebrows twitched.

"Like I said, Ground Floor!" the doctor smiled again.

"This stinks. After going all the way here, we have to go back to the Ground Floor…" Cagalli said as she went to the elevator and pressed down repeatedly.

"Right… Thanks, Mr. LaFlaga!" Lacus smiled and followed Cagalli.

"Whoa… That's the second time…" Mwu stood there and scratched his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well, I haven't killed those two yet… but I will kill them soon, probably by next chapter… (insert evil laugh here). All that aside, I've rewritten my previous Gundam SEED Fanfic entitled "Gundam SEED Reverie"… On the other hand, my Naruto Fanfic entitled "Future Hokage" will be put on hold until I reach Chapter 11 in this story. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay! 10th Chapter is here! This time, Kira and Athrun will surely die! (insert manically evil laugh here)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the emergency room…

"Are you sure it's okay if we stay in the emergency room? I mean, aren't there other patients that need the facilities?" Athrun asked, looking around for unlucky patients who can't be treated because of them.

"Relax! This is a full scale replica of an Emergency Room! Everything here is a fake!" Kira shrugged his shoulders and dropped back into the operating table.

"Are you sure?

(voices from another room)

"Nurse! Scalpel please!" a male voice shouted.

"Impossible! The scalpel's welded into the tray!" a female voice shouted back.

"Doctor! The anesthetics are nothing but water! The oxygen tanks contain LPG!" another female shouted.

"Crap! We're in a replica of an ER!" the doctor shouted again… and then the patient's heartbeat went into "tooooooooooot…" translating into 'dead'.

"Doctor? What do we do?" one of the nurses asked.

"Tell the family that we were attacked by evil ninjas while we were conducting surgery…"

"WHAT?" all except the doctor asked.

(Back in the REAL Emergency Room)

"Oh boy…" Kira covered his face with his hands.

"Now you've done it… someone just died because of you." Athrun glared at Kira

"Look on the bright side! At least that wasn't us!" Kira tried to convince Athrun, and luckily for him, it worked.

"Well, alright. Things will be uglier if we really died." Athrun closed his eyes.

"Yeah…" Kira closed his eyes as well.

Both of them were on their way to slumber-land when the doors flew open, literally, and a female doctor rushed in.

"Both of you, WAKE UP!" the doctor threw two pails of liquid nitrogen at Kira and Athrun. (how they survived, I have no idea)

"Gah!" Kira sat up before he was frozen solid.

"Ah." It was all Athrun could say before he was frozen solid as well.

"Oopsie…" the doctor stepped a few meters back.

"Kira, Athrun… I guess it's your turn to act…" Mwu said, but stood stiff when he saw the two frozen coordinators, "OMG! They killed Kira and Athrun!"

"Umm…" the female doctor, also known as Murrue Ramius, pointed at some random doctor that was passing by and shouted, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Wait! There is a way to get them back to normal!" Mwu said before running out of the ER. After a few seconds, he came running back with a fire hose in hand.

"What the… what's with the fire hose?" Murrue blinked a couple of times.

"This thing's loaded with hot sauce. If this won't revive them, I don't know what will." Mwu aimed the nozzle at the frozen duo, "…here goes nothing… FUEGO!"

Mwu blasted the two with hot sauce, aiming at the mouth in particular. A few seconds later, Athrun's face was turning red and heavy sweating followed. In a matter of split-seconds, Athrun stood up and went to the nearest water supply he could see… in this case, Mwu's fire hose. Athrun gulped every single drop of liquid from the truck.

"Are you alright?" Mwu asked with a twitching eyebrow. Murrue hid behind Mwu in case something went wrong.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Athrun looked curiously at Mwu.

"Did you know that you just gulped down a fire truck tank of hot sauce?"

"WHAT?" Athrun's face became very sweaty.

"You heard me. A fire truck tank of hot sauce."

"Crap." Athrun's voice squeaked before he rolled around the floor, holding his mouth, "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

After continuing for a few seconds, Athrun dropped down on the floor, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the really slow elevator of the hospital…

"Lacus, how long have we been here?" Cagalli frowned.

"About ten minutes… or more…" Lacus looked at her watch.

"Great. 10 minutes passed and we're only at the 6th floor…"

"Actually, we're already at the third floor."

"WHAT?" Cagalli stared at Lacus in disbelief, and looked at the indicators on the elevator.

Cagalli blinked twice, and before she knew it, the elevator doors opened and they were on the ground floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the REAL Emergency Room…

After a few minutes more, Kira finally thawed and Athrun finally stopped burning. Murrue proceeded to tell them on what they will do next.

"The two girls are on their way here. The both of you should go ahead and proceed to the morgue. We'll stall them. There are two bodies there that were modified to look exactly like you. There are also security uniforms there. Change into the uniforms, then we'll call you." Murrue threw the keys to Kira.

"Security uniform? What for?" Kira gave Murrue a puzzled look.

"Just do as I say!" Murrue shouted and pushed the two teens towards the second pair of doors.

"Alright! Alright!" Athrun and Kira said as they walked off on their own towards the morgue.

"That makes me wonder… how would the girls react if they really thought we were dead?" Athrun put his hands in his pocket.

"I don't know. If the circumstances were different, I suppose we could ask them directly. However, there are problems that cannot be ignored. One is that you're father's very strict. The fact that you'll ask Cagalli may put her life in danger." Kira rolled his eyes towards Athrun.

"You're right. Everywhere I go, I always see one of my father's men, spying on me…" Athrun sighed.

"Right. Aside from your problems, I have my problems as well. Before you called me to meet at the lake, I received an e-mail from George Alster. It included a copy of the agreement between him and my foster father."

"Agreement? About what?"

"Marriage… I've been set up with Fllay." ,and with that, Kira became pale… VERY pale.

"Kira… my condolences…" Athrun looked down on the floor. Kira remained silent, until he eventually stopped walking. Athrun, in the other hand, kept walking while looking back on his doomed friend, when suddenly, he hit a large metal door.

_BAM!_

"Ouch…" Athrun rubbed his face, "Kira, when you saw the door coming, you should've told me."

"Sorry… I thought you knew that the door was there." Kira smiled and opened the door. Athrun followed Kira and closed the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the Sahara…

"_Dad… please prepare a decent burial for me… I'm dying here…" _Dearka cried as he looked at the sky.

"ALRIGHT! Enough rest! Let's go!" Miriallia shouted as she tugged on a rope, which had a fully-tied up Dearka on the end, dragging him through the scorching sand.

"Dang." Dearka's eyebrow twitched as he was being dragged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **There's the 10th chapter! Woohoo! After the next chapter, the updates on "Future Hokage will resume. After I finish a chapter in that, I will update this next. The cycle will repeat itself until the story ends, thus ensuring even distribution of updates. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Okay! Here's Chapter 11! From now until they show non-filler episodes of Naruto, I will focus on my two Gundam SEED fanfics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

20 minutes have passed since Athrun and Kira changed into the guard's uniform. Complete with contact lenses and wigs, Murrue also left them a piece of paper each. Both of them opened the paper at the same time and read it out loud.

"Kira Hibiki…?" Kira's eyebrow twitched.

"Alex… Alex… crap." Athrun sighed.

"What? You're pseudonym is Alex Crap?" Kira asked with a surprised tone.

"No it isn't!" Athrun shouted as a vein became visible on his forehead.

"Oh yeah? Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's better than Kira Hibiki."

"Yeah right! Kira Hibiki is way better than the pseudonym that those two gave me!" Athrun cried like a little kid.

"Why? What did they name did they give you?"

"It's A… Al… Alex… Alex D… Alex Di… Alex………… Dino… crap." Athrun smacked his face with his palm.

"Alex Dino Crap?" Kira tilted his head.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! THE NAME THEY GAVE ME IS 'ALEX DINO'! THAT'S WHY I SAID 'CRAP'!" Athrun shouted.

"Oh… so you're now Alex Dino… sounds like dinosaur to me…"

"That's exactly the reason why I hate this name!"

"Oh… I get it. I think I'll keep Kira Hibiki." Kira stuck out his tongue to mock Athrun.

"Fine. Now I'm officially a dinosaur." Athrun sighed and leaned on the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the Morgue's metal doors…

"Well, we finally found it…" Cagalli said, looking a little pale.

"Yeah… are you sure you want to proceed, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Sure." Cagalli simply nodded and proceeded to open the door. A cold, eerie breeze met them as soon as they opened the door. They slowly walked in and went around the corner to the body storage.

"Hello. How may we help you?" Kira and Athrun… errr… I mean Alex… greeted the two ladies with big smiles and closed eyes, thinking it was one of those relatives for the many dead people in there, but they were frozen solid as soon as they saw the people that entered.

"_Lacus?" _Kira's mental voice squeaked.

"_Cagalli?" _Athrun/Alex's mental voice, on the other hand, trembled.

"Are there anyone here that go by the name Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, I believe that they're over here." The two 'dead people' guided the ladies to their 'bodies'. Upon removal of the sheet of cloth that covered them, the two girls, even Kira and Athrun themselves, were shocked to see their bodies there. Kira and Athrun glared at each other, communicating through Morse Code using the blinking of their eyes.

_Kira and Athrun's blinking Morse Code Conversation… (will be put in Italics)_

"_What the…? Are those bodies ours?" Kira blinked as fast as he could._

"_I'm not sure… maybe we really died and these girls have a sixth sense?" Athrun tried to blink all that in a few seconds._

"_There's only one way to find out! Athrun, touch Cagalli's breast."_

"_WHAT? Are you crazy? I'll end up dead!"_

"_If you ARE already dead, she won't be able to punch you."_

"_Fine. I'll give it a try." _Athrun sighed and prayed for the best, then did what Kira told him to. Cagalli blushed upon feeling Athrun's hands wherever they were and closed her eyes. All of sudden, her eyes opened, glowing like the eyes of the Strike, then she gave him a super powerful uppercut, making him bounce from the ceiling to the floor in three repetitions before landing on one of the unoccupied tables.

"PERVERT!" Cagalli shouted as she put her hands around her chest. Kira, on the other hand, ran to his best friend's aid.

"Barney!" Kira shouted as he shook Athrun violently, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Athrun swayed after being shook by Kira, "…and my name's not Barney."

"Oh… sorry, Godzilla." Kira scratched his head.

"It's not Godzilla either…" Athrun's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh… right. Sorry again… Dino (die-noh)…"

"It's not 'die-noh'! It's 'dee-noh'!" Athrun shouted.

"Oh… okay. DEEE-NOH." Kira said, stretching the 'ee' sound.

"Better." Athrun said.

"Are you done back there? Pervert and Clueless?" Cagalli shouted.

"_Clueless?" _veins began popping on Kira's head.

"_Pervert?" _Athrun did the same thing.

Both of them faked a smile and turned to the princess.

"Yes! We're coming!" both of them answered at the same time before going to the two girls.

"Please give these two the highest care and priority." Cagalli said as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, "…that brown haired idiot is my brother, and that blue haired moron… well, I love him, so please, take good care of them."

"I… I will. I promise." Athrun's voice broke as tons of emotional agony stacked on his heart.

"Mister…" Lacus was about to say the name, but since she didn't know it, read the surname written on the name plate, "Mr. Hibiki, please take care of her brother's body. He means the world to me."

"Sure thing." Kira said, experiencing emotional knives stab him multiple times, "If I may ask, was he aware of that before he… umm… died?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really told him in words, but I tried to show it to him…" Lacus got tears on her eyes as well. Kira was about to reach out and wipe her tears, but stopped himself before he got busted.

"Well… please excuse us. We'll just send someone to pick them up." Cagalli and Lacus said.

"Sure…" Kira said, trailing off as he spoke. After that, the two ladies left the Morgue.

"Damn! If only the circumstances were different, none of this would have happened!" Athrun shouted as he drove a scalpel on the 'dead Athrun's' stomach.

"GAH!" the dead Athrun shouted before falling back into the table. Kira checked the tag on the wrist and read the name.

"Athrun, that's Yuna Roma Seiran! He was admitted here yesterday for having been bitten by a mosquito!"

"What? So he was still alive?" Athrun's face became pale.

"Apparently, yes." Kira nodded.

"OMG! I killed Yuna!" Athrun shouted.

"You bastard!" Kira shouted as he stabbed the 'dead Kira'.

"GAH!" the dead Kira shouted before falling back into the table. Athrun checked the tag on the wrist and read the name.

"Kira, that Heine Westenfluss… he was admitted here yesterday after a small pimple was seen on his face!"

"What? So he was still alive?" this time, Kira's face became pale.

"Apparently, yes." Athrun nodded.

"OMG! I killed Hiney! Err… I mean Heine!" Kira shouted as he looked at his bloodied hand.

"You bastard!" Athrun threw a scalpel at Kira, which Kira dodged, given his Coordinator capabilities. The scalpel, on the other hand, cut the main wire that connected the hospital to the power company. Being the only source of electricity, the wire that was cut led to the hospital's total blackout.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, at the REAL Emergency Room…

Lord Djibril was undergoing plastic surgery when the lights went out. The doctor who was holding a scalpel, accidentally cut Djibril's throat, killing him instantly.

"Oops." The Doctor stared at the scalpel after his eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

"OMG!" one of the nurses used a flashlight to look at Djibril, "You killed Djibril!"

Mwu, who was hiding in the other room with Murrue, heard what was going on and gave his response.

"You bastard!"

"Doctor? What do we do?" one of the terrified nurses asked.

"Simple. Tell Blue Cosmos… or LOGOS… or KFC that we were attacked by evil ninjas when we were conducting the operation."

"What the…" all the nurses in the Emergency Room asked in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well, there it is. The most deaths in my fanfic… don't worry, "THEY'LL BE BACK."… Anyway, some errors here are intentional, such as:

1 ) the pimple reason from Heine

2 ) the mosquito bite for Yuna

3 ) Plastic surgery in an ER

Others may not be mentioned, but they are intentional.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Well, I finally updated… after a week of exams and project deadlines… Anyway, since I'm currently at SEED mode, I decided to push myself a bit more and make at least one update for one of my stories… Djibril, Yuna and Heine are still alive… hardly believable, but alive. They will be taking on the role of Kenny from South Park… they will die, but only one of them per chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Continued…_

A day after the 'death' of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, the two 'deceased' went to the seaside lookout point.

"So, what now?" Athrun said as he rested his arms on the railings.

"I don't know. We may try to live new lives, either at the PLANTs or on other countries… but that would be too hard. Though I'm supposed to be dead, I think I'll really end up dead if I get away from Lacus." Kira put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ocean.

"Same here… But what do we do? We're stuck as two dead people living in ORB…"

"I'm not sure… While thinking about that, one thing always crosses my mind." Kira said with a hint of emotional agony.

"What is it?" Athrun straightened up and looked at Kira.

"I'm wondering how Lacus feels about all this."

"There's a simple way to find out. Be Kira Hibiki once again and give her a visit." Athrun smiled at his best friend.

"What about you? Will you go and visit Cagalli?" it was Kira's turn to face Athrun.

"Yeah…" Athrun stood up, "…but I think I'll have to change the dinosaur part."

"Sure thing, Barney." Kira smiled.

"Barney? That purple dino? No way!" Athrun's veins bulged on his head.

"Just joking." Kira chuckled, "…but I think I'll get going. I want…. No, I have to see Lacus. Even if I see her as Kira Hibiki, I still want to."

"Then let's go. Let's just meet here same time next week." Athrun walked a few steps away.

"Sure thing. I'm sure that by then, we already have a plan to deal with things here." Kira walked the opposite direction before turning around.

"Right. I guess I'll see you in a week." Athrun said.

"Ditto." Kira smiled as they both turned around and went separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At a house in Onogoro, everything was silent. There was no sound, not even the sound of the wind. Deeper into the house, a soft cry pierced the silence.

"Kira…" Lacus whispered as she buried her face into her pillow.

_Flashback_

"_You shouldn't hide anything from me, I'm your boss…and your friend…"Kira said._

_The scene faded and another started…_

"_Well… she's not my girlfriend… at least, not yet…" Kira whispered to himself._

_The scene ended and another flashback started…_

"_Oh… it's you. So, you're officially a couple, aren't you?" Mwu pointed at Lacus and Kira._

"_No we're not!" Kira shouted._

"_You know, kid? You should be more honest with your feelings. If you're not a couple, why are you letting her cling to you like that?"_

"_Well… it doesn't bother me…"_

_The scene changed again…_

"_Hello there…" Fllay said seductively._

"_Umm… hi." Kira replied, being the densest coordinator alive._

"_So, do you have anything to do tonight?" she asked in the same tone._

"_Actually, I do." He answered as he walked towards the other door and opened it for a pink-haired girl, "We have a date. Right, Lacus?"_

"_We… We do?" Lacus turned red without having the slightest clue on what Kira was thinking._

"_Yup. Come on Lacus. It's not a good thing to be late." Kira grabbed her hand and pulled Lacus into the lobby._

_The scene change once again…_

"_Kira!" Cagalli called before she walked towards him and started tying his tie, "Seriously, Kira! You need a girlfriend!"_

"_But…" Kira blushed, "…listen, I'm working on it." Lacus heard it and blushed._

"_Well, it looks to me like you already have a girlfriend." Cagalli teased._

_End of Flashback…_

"I guess I'll never get the chance to tell you how I feel…" Lacus sobbed when the doorbell suddenly rang. She quickly wiped away her tears and went to the door.

She opened the door and stared in surprise at the person at the door.

"Miss Clyne…" Kira said, trying his best to hold back his emotions.

"Kira…" Lacus said as she forced her tears backward, seeing Kira Yamato for a few seconds before realizing that this person was Kira Hibiki.

"Lacus…" Kira said, forgetting for a few seconds that he was currently Kira Hibiki.

Lacus eyes widened as she heard Kira's voice calling her name. She forced herself to remain calm, but eventually broke down and buried her face in Kira's chest. Kira, on the other hand, received one emotional knife-stab. He wanted to embrace Lacus and comfort her, but the fact that he was supposed to be dead stopped him from doing so. After a few agonizing seconds of self-restraint and emotional torture, Kira was finally relieved yet sad at the same time when Lacus moved away.

"S…Sorry, Mr. Hibiki…" Lacus blushed while moving away and wiping her tears away at the same time.

"It's alright, Ms. Clyne…" Kira said as he felt the second emotional knife-stab, "… and please, just call me Kira."

"Alright." Lacus smiled for the first time in a while, "…and please, just call me Lacus."

"Okay, Lacus." Kira smiled. Lacus on the other hand, received a knife-stab through her heart as she heard the 'dead' Kira's voice call her name again.

"So… umm… Kira? Why don't we get in?" Lacus asked.

"Sure thing…" Kira smiled again as they both went into Lacus' house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the ORB palace was not as quiet as Lacus' house…

"Cagalli! Stop that!" Uzumi shouted as he hid behind the door.

"Shut up! I'll do what I want!" Cagalli shouted as she threw a dinner table at Uzumi's direction.

"Cagalli! Please calm down!" Kisaka tried to reason with Cagalli while dodging numerous projectiles flying his way.

"Never! Those two are dead and nothing will ever bring them back!" Cagalli said as she pulled out a handgun and started shooting at Kisaka. Kisaka dodged most of the bullets until one of them managed to evade Kisaka's senses. The bullet was less than a meter away from Kisaka's eyes when another bullet hit it, deflecting it to a different direction. Kisaka turned his head and saw Athrun, in this case, Alex Dino.

"Who are you?" Kisaka asked, seeing nothing familiar with Athrun except his hair.

"I'm Alex… D… Dino… crap." Alex smacked his head when he said 'Dino'.

"Alex Dino Crap? What kind of name is that?" Uzumi asked as he emerged from behind the door.

"Alex?" Cagalli's SEED mode eyes returned to normal.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said, before realizing that he wasn't supposed to be Athrun, "…I mean Princess."

"Alex…" Cagalli said as she dropped the gun, which fired as soon as it hit the ground and the lst bullet hit Yuna on the head.

"OMG! You killed Yuna!" Alex/Athrun shouted.

"You bastard!" Unato shouted as he pulled Yuna's body away from the room.

"Alex…" Cagalli said again, ignoring Unato's weeping, "Why are you here?"

"I… I just came to check up on you… I mean…" Athrun struggled to find a reason.

"Thanks, Alex." Cagalli smiled at Athrun, causing Athrun to blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Lacus' house…

Kira was seating at one end of the sofa while Lacus sat at the other. Lacus looked down at the floor before taking a glimpse at Kira.

"_He looks just like Kira except he has green eyes…" _Lacus thought as she stared at Kira's face. Kira noticed this and immediately took action.

"What is it?" Kira turned his face and looked at Lacus.

"Nothing… It's just that you look a lot like him." Lacus said as she looked back down at the ground.

"Him?" Kira asked,

:"The other Kira, Kira Yamato." Lacus said, with a sad expression on her face. Kira felt another emotional knife stab through his heart.

"I see…"

"So… Can I talk to you about something?" Lacus asked, unsure of his answer, "…it's just that I need someone to talk to… especially now."

"Sure. Go ahead." Kira smiled as he moved a bit closer to Lacus.

"Well… I only met him a few months ago, but I've been fond of him since we met…" Lacus unconsciously smiled as she remembered the times. Kira winced as Emotional Knife-Stab No. 3 hit him. Lacus continued, "…we've been quite close. I still remember that every now and then, Mwu would tease us being a romantic pair. Sometimes his sister would do it as well.", And he got No. 4 and No. 5 stabs.

"And he's clueless about your feelings for him?" Kira asked.

"Probably. I was hoping that we both feel the same way… that we were just to shy to confess…" Lacus said as she turned to face Kira with teary eyes, "…but now, it's impossible… he's gone."

"I see…" Inner Kira died after being hit by an emotional nuclear missile, but rose up again as Kira tried t ostop his emotions from going overboard.

"It's pretty fast… one moment he's there, the next moment he's gone… I should've told him when I had the chance… I should have told him that I love him… Even if I had to do it in front of Mwu and the rest." Lacus said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Kira received a bombardment of emotional nukes on his Inner Self until the point that he lowered his head, with his hair covering his eyes and tears fell down to the floor.

"Lacus…" Kira said in between his own sobs, "…if ever Kira Yamato is alive, would you hate him for dying? Would you hate him for lying to you? Would you hate him for leaving you? What will you do if he somehow gets back to life?"

"I'm not sure what I'll do… but I'm certain that I won't hate him for anything…" Lacus said as she looked at the crying Kira, "…Kira… Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy…" Kira smiled at her then put his hands on her shoulders. Lacus blushed and stared in srurpise but didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Lacus… Please close your eyes…" Kira requested.

"Umm… Kira? Why?" Lacus asked while blushing.

"Please… just do it." Kira answered.

"Umm… Alright." Lacus said as she closed her eyes. She felt Kira's hands move away from hers. While Lacus had her eyes closed, Kira removed the green contact lenses and threw them out the window. He sat down right next to Lacus and put his hands on her shoulders again.

"Now Lacus, open your eyes." Kira instructed, putting his face closer to Lacus'. Lacus opened her eyes and her eyes widened when she saw the face in front of her.

"Kira Hibiki… is Kira Yamato?" Lacus asked as she pulled away for a bit and more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yes… It's me, Lacus… and I'm sorry…" Kira said as he stared on Lacus' eyes, "…now I wouldn't be surprised if gave me one mega slap…"

Kira braced himself for the said slap but got a different thing instead. Lacus leapt on Kira making the both of them fall to the sofa, with Kira underneath.

"L…Lacus?" Kira asked much to his surprise.

"Ki…Kira… please don't do that again…" Lacus pleaded while keeping her face buried in Kira's shirt.

"Don't worry… I have no intention of dying… not in the within the century at least."

"No… not that… I don't want you to…leave me…" Lacus said while crying in Kira's shirt, "…if that really happened… I… I…" Lacus tired to continue, but failed due to crying.

"Don't worry, Lacus. I'm not going anywhere." Kira said as he wrapped his arms around Lacus.

"Umm… okay." Lacus melted into Kira's embrace, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Next chapter would be the AthrunCagalli and the events in their company after their 'death'… I'm going to make triangle called FllayYzakShiho… just guess who'll get Yzak.. Updates for Future Hokage & Gundam SEED Reverie will come within less than 5 days. Until then, please review! Kira Yamato, signing out.


End file.
